Shadow priest PvP guide
This is a fairly extensive guide on PvPing as a Shadow Priest. Hopefully, people who are new to PvPing with a shadow priest will learn a thing or three (as per Tigger). This guide assumes that the bulk of readers have the 31 point talent in the shadow tree, Shadowform (requires level 40+). Overview __TOC__ PVP First of all, is PvP the thing for you? If you choose to play on a PvP server be prepared to be killed by other people at times you don't want to be killed. Be prepared to be embarassed. Be prepared to spend a lot more time doing quests than you wanted to. Be prepared to be killed on your way to popular instances or in neutral towns. In short; be prepared to be very frustrated from time to time. Otherwise, PvP can be very fun. In battlegrounds, arena, and other pvp, it is a great test of skill and often a challenge. However, it requires a different mindset than PvE. Why Priest? Priests are a somewhat versatile class in the game if specced Holy/Disc, as they can heal and do reasonable dps. However, can also be a very potent offensive class in PvP, thanks to the Shadow Tree. Shadow priests can be usually distinguished by their purplish colour, thanks to Shadowform. Why Shadow Priest? Priests are arguably one of the most powerful PvP characters. A priest specced Shadow (most talents assigned in the Shadow tree) can do incredible amounts of damage in a short period of time. They have one or more powerful DoT spells (up to 3), various healing spells, including an instant HoT spell, a shield, some limited crowd control (along with a very potent instant cast fear spell), great buffs, optional wards, optional instant-cast self-healing spells, two or more powerful blasts, and optionally the most mana-efficient-per-damage channeling spell in the game. They also have Shadowform, which increases damage output by 15% and decreases physical damage taken by 15%. Pros and Cons of being a shadow priest: Pros: *High damage, which is sustainable over moderately long periods of time *No lengthy cooldowns, highest being Silence which is 45 seconds (excluding racial abilities) *Moderate passive healing thanks to Vampiric Embrace, available through talents. *Can Silence opponents at will *High melee reduction, up to around 45%, which is about as good as mail armor (using Shadowform and Inner Fire) *Possible to dispel many beneficial spells from enemies and harmful spells from yourself and team members *AoE fear on a short cooldown (26 secs with talents) *Can slow enemy's movement speed with Mind Flay Cons: *Whilst in Shadowform (vast majority of the time), it is not possible to cast any holy spells, such as heals. *Shifting into Shadowform is a mana-thirsty spell. *Priests are often targeted early in PvP situations. *Shadow Priests are deprived of any form of damaging AOE which hampers their use as a mage replacement. *Shadow Priests, and priests in general, are very buff dependent, leaving a purged shadow priest vulnerable (and rebuffing costs are massive). *Whilst in shadow form, a priest silenced, has nothing else to do but wait. Slang Some terms you may hear as a priest/shadowpriest. Talents Get to Shadowform ASAP. Refer to the pages on priest talent builds for more detailed information. Spells The following figures for damage are at level 70, unbuffed, not in shadowform, without the Darkness and Shadow Weaving talents and without +damage gear (i.e., casting while naked without buffs and talents). Expect to see figures 25–50% higher than these in practice, it is not unreasonable to see mindblast crits for 2000+ with sufficient damage gear and talents. Inner Focus: An 11-point Discipline talent that many Shadow Priests have, it gives your next spell +25% chance to crit and reduces the mana cost to 0. Has a three minute cooldown. Often macroed to Devouring Plague (Undead). Mind Blast: This will be one of your most frequently used spells, has a cast time of 1.5 secs (quite fast), and high damage (711–752). On 8-sec cooldown (without talents) or 5.5 sec (with talents). Mind Control: "Controls a humanoid mind up to level X, but slows its attack speed by 20%. Lasts up to 1 min." Note that "X" is usually 'your own level + 2'. -I.e.- a lvl 40 should be able to mindcontrol a lvl 42. Situational in PvP, but can be useful and fun. For example throwing people into the lava at BRM or off the cliff in AB, or Mind Control one mob to fight with another, Mind Control a player of the opposite faction to talk with him, Mind Control a mob to get his buff, etc. Patch 2.2 has reduced the time to 10 seconds in PvP situations. Mind Flay: Your bread and butter attack, a highly mana-efficient channeled spell that does a high amount of damage over 3 seconds. Also slows the target's speed to 50%. Has NO cooldown, and can be chain-cast indefinitely. Mind Vision: "Allows the caster to see through the target's eyes for 1 min. Will not work if the target is in another instance or on another continent." Rank 1 of this spell has a 120-yard range and a line-of-sight requirement. Rank 2 has neither of these restrictions; it is possible to cast this spell on targets farther and farther away from yourself and see quite a tremendously long way away, as long as you can find something to cast it on. Can be cast on any mob, hostile, friendly, neutral, critter. It can be resisted. Power Word: Fortitude: A great stamina buff, 79 stamina without talents (which give 15/30% more. Needless to say, keep this on at all times. Power Word: Shield: An instant-cast spell that, according to the toolip, "Draws on the soul of the party member to shield them, absorbing 1315 damage. Lasts 30 sec. While the shield holds, spellcasting will not be interrupted by damage. Once shielded, the target cannot be shielded again for 15 sec". Psychic Scream: "The caster lets out a psychic scream, causing 5 enemies within 8 yards to flee for 8 sec. Damage caused may interrupt the effect". Instant cast on a 30 second cooldown, reducible to 26 seconds with the Improved Psychic Scream talent. Shadow Protection: Increases the target's resistance to Shadow spells by 70 for 10 min. Useful when fighting Warlocks and other shadow priests. Shadow Word: Death: available to all priests at Level 62, this is an instant cast spell that does shadow damage almost equal to Mind Blast. The mana cost is also almost the same as Mind Blast. The major downside to this spell, other than the 12-second cooldown, is that if the spell does not kill the target, it does the same damage to the priest. (Power Word: Shield does absorb the damage as usual) The crit chance of SWD can be increased in Shadow talents. Shadow Word: Pain : A very mana-efficient spell that does high amounts of damage over 18 secs (improved to 24 secs with talents, which results in a 33% increase in damage). No cooldown, instant cast. Considered the second best instant DoT in the game (perhaps after Unstable Affliction). Shadowfiend: This nifty little spell summons a Shadowfiend that fights for you for 15 seconds. Not very long, but it does give a hunter's pet or a warlock's minion something else to swing at while you lay the smack down on their owner, and will regenerate your mana every time it hits. This is available at level 66. Shadowform: The 31-point Shadow tree talent which basically defines the Shadow Priest. Grants +15% to shadow spell damage, reduces physical damage taken by 15%, but locks out all Holy spells. It is worth noting that only spells that appear on the "Holy" tab of your spellbook will be locked out; Discipline spells such as PW: fort, inner fire, and PW: Shield will still be usable. Silence: Another 21-point Shadow Talent (requires two points in Improved Psychic Scream), makes the opponent unable to cast any spells for 5 seconds. 45 sec cooldown. A must in PvP, to interrupt healers and to stop Mages from sheeping, Warlocks from fearing, etc. Vampiric Embrace: A 21-point Shadow Talent, also a prerequisite of Shadowform. This heals you (and nearby group members) for 15% (25% with Improved Vampiric Embrace) of Shadow damage you cause, absolutely great in both PvP and PvE as you can't cast other healing spells in Shadowform. Fear Ward: Absorbs one Fear effect on the caster. Instant cast, 3 minute duration, 3 minute cooldown. Difficult to use properly. Ideally it should be cast just before the Fear effect is used on you, to reduce the risk that it will simply be dispelled or Devoured, but this isn't always easy to predict. Not available in shadowform. Racial Abilities Devouring Plague (Undead only): "Afflicts the target with a disease that causes 1216 Shadow damage over 24 sec. Damage caused by the Devouring Plague heals the caster." 3 minutes cooldown. Great of course, it's an extra DoT which ALSO does a great HoT! The big disadvantage is that it costs a huge 1145 mana. It is wise to use it in combination with Inner Focus to save the 1k mana (they're both on nearly equal cooldowns). Beware casting this on shamans or priests (out of Shadowform), since they can simply remove it. Shadowguard (Troll only): Selfbuff that lasts 10 min: when a spell/ranged/melee attack strikes you, the attacker gets hit for 116 Shadow damage. 3 charges. Only damages every few seconds. This may not seem much, but it is actually great as it works with the Vampiric Embrace, Blackout and Shadow Weaving talents. So (with 3 charges) you have a 30% chance in total to stun your opponent for 3 seconds, get +9% Shadow damage (3 Shadow Weaving procs) deal 348 damage and heal yourself (with the Improved Vampiric Embrace talent) for 116. It's always nice to see a Rogue/Warrior stunning you but ending up being stunned for longer than you are! Touch of Weakness (Undead and Blood Elf only): Selfbuff that lasts 10 min: when a melee-hit hits you, the attacker gets hit for 80 Shadow damage and his damage dealt gets reduced by 35 for 2 min. 1 charge. Like Shadowguard, this is very useful because it procs VE/Blackout/Shadow Weaving. Hex of Weakness (Troll only): Reduces the damage the target deals by 35 and reduces healing effects by 20%. Lasts 2 min. This may not seem good as it procs the global cooldown and it is only 20 damage (doesn't proc VE/Blackout/Shadow Weaving either as it is no selfbuff), but the -20% healing effects can be very useful in a fight against healers. Feedback (Human only): Selfbuff that lasts 15 seconds: When a spell hits you, the caster will lose 165 mana and 165 hp. Extremely useless as it costs 710 mana to drain 165 mana from the enemy! Plus, it lasts only 15 seconds. Never use it. Starshards (Night Elf only): Rains starshards on the enemy target's head, causing 650 arcane damage over 15 seconds. No mana cost, and has a 30 second cooldown. As of patch 2.3, this spell is no longer channeled but is a Magic DoT which can be dispelled with Dispel Magic. Consume Magic (Blood Elf only): Dispels a random magical Priest buff from the caster (you), returning X mana. Situationally useful, perhaps, but the buff dispelled is random; it might eat Inner Fire, which is cheap, or PW: Fort, which will always cost more to re-cast than this spell will return to you. In an emergency, that little bit of extra mana might save your life though. The above is a short list of many spells which priests can learn, to see a full list with information, see Priest Abilities. Must Haves Items *PvP trinket (Insignia/Medallion of the Horde/Alliance). Use: Dispels all movement impairing effects and all effects that cause loss of control of your character. At level 70, the Medallion becomes available, which also increases your resilience by 20. This can be purchased for 2805(Insignia) or 16983(Medallion) honor points. Macros *Dispel Magic, Dispel Disease, etc. In PvP, it is useful to dispel DoTs on yourself that are magic or disease, but it only possible if you are not currently selecting any other player/pet (i.e., not in combat). To dispel magic (put whatever spell you wish to self-cast in place of Dispel Magic if you wish) from yourself, right-click the macro button. To dispel others as usual, left-click the button. The macro is: /cast button:2,target=playerexists Dispel Magic AddOns Bindings * If you have room, keep a rank 1 fear on your toolbar, or even replace the one you have. The reason? Rank 1 is no more likely to be resisted than any other rank, and uses way less mana. However, it only fears up to two targets, so keep a larger fear somewhere for the odd situation Skills *First Aid: Saves you having to shift in and out of shadowform to heal, saves mana and time. It will save your life many times in pvp. Be certain the enemy isn't attacking you, as any damage will cancel the effect. Gear *For a Shadow priest, look at mostly +Stamina, +X to shadow/spell damage, with intellect as a distant third. If you have taken Spirit Tap as a talent, you should consider switching to Blackout for pure PvP, since +Spirit will only help you if you're not casting spells (i.e., not in PvP) or have already killed your opponent. *For arena PvP'ers Stam and resilience are a must! Drop all other stats (including +damage) for these 2 as they are key to survival! Having 12k life with 3xx resilience is a great place to be when its down to 1v1.... PvP Tactics As a Priest (as well as any class), to be a good player in PvP, you must be able to change your strategy depending on what your enemy is doing, as well as a whole bunch of other variables, such as terrain (you can't run up a cliff), mobs around where you're fighting, and their build/gear. So it is impossible to write a guide which encompasses all the variables. However, below is a list of possible strategies you can use against different classes: Note that against any class it is advisable during the start of a fight to cast dispel 1-3 times on an opponent (more in an arena setting, less in BGs), you can easily wipe off a lot of buffs/health with a minimum of mana. Such spells include Arcane Intellect, Power Word: Fortitude, Mark of the Wild, potion effects, Blessings, Shadow Protection and many more. By casting it a few times it is possible to wipe off a whole bunch of bonuses. You should also keep yourself dispelled all the time, but be warned: skilled players will use rank 1 spells, making you waste a lot of mana. Melee classes may cause a problem by running around you, thus making it hard to hit them with Mind Blast. In that case, simply use Mind Flay, as it has its line of sight check at the beginning of the spell, resulting in constant damage. If you manage to fear them, keep them from you as long as possible using Mind Flay. This may be worth a lot more than getting some extra damage with Mind Blast at the cost of damage received. The key with priests (and all classes in pvp) is key bindings! If you have to look at your button bars to see where your fear is, or use the mouse to click shadow word death... You're not going to be effective in PvP situations. Ensure all keys are bound (including trinkets pots etc), don't forget shift/alt/ctrl {key} is also helpful. (ie: a shadow priest can have "1" bound to shadow word pain and "Shift + 1" bound to renew.) Other useful tips are using shift space for fear, or trinket. Having these right there and available are key to interrupting the opponents moves. See also: Priest: How to Kill a... Druids The Druid probably is the most versatile and complex class. There are so many different specs, that it's hard to give a basic guide on how to fight them. Generally, burn their mana whenever they aren't in feral form. Well-played druids will try to out-heal you. The shadow priest's lack of real burst damage gives them an advantage. Try to dispel them whenever possible. They have very potent HoTs and Innervate. Preventing those strongly limits their survivability. Druids in cat form shouldn't be a problem. If they stealth, shield immediately. Then simply fear, apply Shadow Word: Pain and Vampiric Embrace. Then nuke with Mind Blast and Mind Flay. Chances are they will now shift out to heal due to low health. If they cast Rejuvenation (green swirls will appear around them), dispel it. If they start to cast a healing touch, cast silence and finish them off. If you can get close enough, Psychic Scream will also interrupt casting. Druids in bear form are much harder, as they can interrupt your spellcasting multiple times (especially Tauren). These normally try keeping you from interrupting them. In that case, you need to be either mana-efficient or cautious and precise with your cooldown spells (Psychic Scream, Silence, Mind Blast). Druids in caster or moonkin form shouldn't be a problem. SW:P and Mana Burn just work very fine for them, but simple nuking normally can be used as well. Well-played restoration druids can be pretty difficult, as they are very efficient. While technically possible, Nature's Swiftness is almost impossible to dispel, granting them one free heal. Note that if the druid casts Lifebloom and you dispel it, it will immediately heal them for the final "instant heal" amount, which is usually at least 1k; you can either dispel it anyway, or choose not to dispel while Lifebloom is up, depending on your tactic. Hunters These guys can be quite difficult, due to Viper Sting, which is a poison effect that drains your mana. A cure poison potion is invaluable if you have it. Try to avoid Hunter's traps by learning what the animation looks like when they set them, and avoid running straight towards them if you think they've set one, as this is where it will be 90% of the time. Basically, the key to victory is to Dps as fast as possible, as their Viper Sting will drain considerable amounts of your mana pool, which normally is relatively low for a shadow priest to begin with. When fighting a hunter, keep in mind that the new patch has reduced the minimum range to use their ranged weapon! It is now 3 yards, eliminating the "dead zone!" You must be 3 yards or closer to get in melee range! . Ignore their pet, as it has too much health to defeat quickly; attacking it will only give the Hunter more than enough time to take you down. Load up the hunter with VE, SW:P and any other DoTs that you have. Do not stop to cast spells with casting times yet, as the combined interrupt of the pet's melee and the hunter's attacks make this nearly impossible. Instead, as you cast the above spells (instant cast), make your way towards the Hunter. When you are within fearing range, fear both the Hunter and his pet (doesn't work against BM specced Hunters, whose pets will have likely already stunned you, and enraged, which makes them immune to fear). If you successfully get one fear off, the fight is almost yours for sure. Just Dps him quickly before Viper sting drains to much mana. Don't bother Mana Burning too much (maybe if you have the talents) and don't forget to dispel Hunter's Mark, and Concussive Shot (lasts for 4 sec); it's well worth your time. Hunter's are somewhat hard to beat without Shadowform, and without getting at least one long-lasting fear off. Beastmastery Hunters are near impossible. Mages Mages are one class that possesses the necessary amount of damage to simply blow down a shadow priest. This is countered by keeping them silenced and/or feared at all times. Once you start that up, simply dps as you would any other class. Be aware that mages can obtain a PvP trinket that can dispel one fear effect with a five minute CD. The most dangerous thing is to let them Polymorph or Counterspell. Polymorph will give them the first shot, making it pretty difficult to survive (unless you have your PvP trinket). Counterspell can completely lock out your Shadow school for 10 seconds if they cast it while you're casting, which would be absolutely devastating. For this reason, unless the mage has already counterspelled, try to cast instant, or near-instant spells, to reduce the likelihood of being interrupted. If you are counterspelled while using a shadow spell, you still have the option of Mana-burning (Discipline spell), wanding, or dispelling any buffs the they have. Your best option, however, is probably to be prepared to leave Shadowform to heal. It is advisable to deke a Mind Blast by casting for only a split second and cancelling it. Many will waste their counterspell without any impact. This should give you the edge. Paladins In general, a Paladin fight will probably favor the Paladin the longer it goes on, as the paladin can keep up sustained DPS without mana, while the Priest's mana pool will eventually become empty. However, a Paladin without mana does considerably less damage. The most effective method of fighting a Paladin is using Mana Burn. Use this often, and try to keep the Paladin at almost zero mana. At the beginning, cast SW:P rank 1 to see whether the enemy cleanses or not. Generally, cleansing will be very time and mana consuming for the Paladin, as you can constantly apply new Shadow Weavings. If the Paladin doesn't cleanse, use your highest rank of SW:P. Then constantly Mana Burn them while regularly casting a Mind Flay to keep Shadow Weavings up. You should also dispel the paladin, as they rely on their seals. Try not to use too much of your mana early on, as your enemy can be very long-lasting using their 'bubble' (Divine Shield), Lay on Hands, and mana-efficient heals. Silence them if you see them go to heal, and if they 'Bubble', bandage up and wait for the bubble to disappear. It might also be useful to get outside of their immediate range to bandage, as they can interrupt you with Consecration. The best bet for a Shadow Priest is to try to bring the Paladin down with some good burst damage. Keep in mind the Paladin can refill health with Lay on Hands once every hour (or less with talents/equipment sets), which empties their mana pool, and can also use Divine Shield to scrap all of your debuffs and DoTs, which makes them invulnerable to attacks for 12 secs. Usually you have to force a Paladin to use these two abilities before you can kill him, so do that. Cast Vampiric Embrace, DoTs (Devouring Plague and SW:P can be cleansed by Paladins, so use judiciously) and touch/hex of weakness on them. When they stun you, and they will, expect to eat some damage. If you can't make this up with VE, it's a good idea to scratch Shadowform to heal. Unfortunately, against a Paladin, fights turn into endurance battles, and a bunch of mana to re-enter Shadowform isn't always a good idea, but it's up to you. Remember to fear, during which you should first DoT, then Mind Flay or Holy Fire, or even a wand (something mana efficient). When the Paladin hits low health, they'll use one of their emergency spells, in which case it's like the fight starts again. Repeat from top. Remember to jump around like crazy in melee range, as a Paladin is a melee class. Always remember to dispel EVERY judgement he does on you. Paladins vs. Priests is all about endurance. Don't use all your mana at once, and don't lose your calm. Priests First of all, priests should really be sticking together, regardless of faction. But we must fight... Shadow priests have a huge advantage over Holy/Discipline priests with Silence and Shadowform. Like a Paladin fight, Mana Burn is the order of the day. Use it often, and invest two talent points in it when you can. The main advantage other than Shadow goes to the priest who can best counter fear effects (WotF, Fear Ward, Trinkets, Unbreakable Will). Just keep dispelling things like PW:S and PW:F, Renew, SW:P, and Devouring Plague, wasting their mana. Make sure you're not dispelling a bunch of rank 1 Pains, or you'll be the one without mana when the fight is over. Silence, Mana Burn, Fear, Mana Burn, Mana Burn is the key. First priest out of mana loses. Rogues From the Rogue: Priest:_How_to_Kill_a... page: If you catch a priest without his shields up, the fight is already yours. Stunlock him and kill him. For most Rogue fights, just try to stay alive at the beginning by using your shield. Always have Inner Fire on, as well as Fortitude. Once you are able to use Psychic Scream, the duel should be yours to win. Keep all DoTs on the Rogue, along with VE, and he will be unable to Vanish and return to Stealth effectively. Keep your back away from the Rogue if they're carrying a dagger, and your front away from the rogue if otherwise. Mind Flay is invaluable for keeping rogues away from you or slowed down. In the case of Undead rogues with Will of the Forsaken or rogues with Faction Insignia, they may return to you immediately after you use Psychic Scream. Because of this, it is usually wise to heal, then go back into shadowform in the one or two free seconds that you have. Shield up, and endure some more stunlocking/dpsing, before melting his face. At level 66, rogues gain Cloak of Shadows, an ability similar in appearance to Shadowform. Do not try to attack the rogue as long as it is on. Simply try to heal through and hope you will be able to fear him afterwards. Against a rogue, Healing Focus is also a must. Shamans The technique is similar to that of a Paladin (i.e., Mana Burn), except they can interrupt your casting with Earth Shock. When they do, run away from them in the hope you will get out of range of their next melee swing. The main weakness of Shamans is their low mana pool, so exploit this. Shaman have 4 sources of DPS, totems, long-cast lightnings, Shocks and melee auto-attack, which can proc Windfury; often a Shaman will depend on shocks, melee, and totems in PvP. A smart Shaman will not spam shocks, so their damage is somewhat lowered, but since all their utility is in their shocks, this means that casting might not be the easiest thing. Purge is another offensive ability they have, and it is generally used judiciously. A shaman will purge the PW:S almost immediately upon it being cast. Purge is cheap and quick (8% of base mana, or about 170 at level 70), which means it will get cast a lot. One strategy is to force the shaman to spend mana to remove a rank 1 Shield or Hex/Touch of Weakness, but usually this will end up with you dead, and them oom. If you see a Shaman drop a Grounding Totem, they are usually preparing to heal themselves. Wand once to take out the totem (only 5 health) and then silence at will. Proximity permitting, the totem might be unable to absorb Psychic Scream, making it the better option to stop the heal. Don't take the totem out with your staff, as Shaman melee shouldn't be underestimated. If possible, save your fear for the end of the fight when the Shaman tries to heal. Fear should be negated by their Tremor Totem, but fortunately, the latter rarely works. It's based on a system of pulses, which go every 3-5 seconds. However, by the time it works, the Shaman is often running like crazy out of range of the totem, while your SW:Pain and mana burn deplete both life and mana. Tremor totems are cheap, and the shaman will drop them a lot against you, which is a decent trade-off, since less other totems are being dropped. Totems also have a short range, so running away from them is usually a good idea, especially if you've mana-burned the Shaman into melee. When/if they plant totems, it's way easier to get out of range then wasting time attacking them. This is not applicable in a duel due to the range limit but should be utilized in every other situation. Shadow priests have silence, which is a great tool against any shaman. Silencing a heal, and applying a couple more mana burns, and then casting a fear, and you should be able to down a Shaman very quickly. This fight is all about burst damage, and silencing, fearing, dispelling the shaman. Warriors Can be quite easy or quite hard. Depends on their build, their gear, and if they can use their 30 min cooldown (shared with several other spells) to stop you from fearing. This can only be done if they are in berserker mode, where they can use Recklessness (30 minute CD, increases their crit chance on hits by 100%, causes them to receive 20% more damage, and lasts for 15 secs) and Berserker Rage (30 sec CD, immune to fear effects, lasts for 10 secs). Often the warrior will use Berserker Rage instead of Recklessness, since it's on a much shorter timer. The trick here is to realize that most warriors will activate these abilities just after they charge, so it is advisable to hold out on using fear until at least 10 secs after that. To survive during this period, cast renew (only shield if you want to cast spells with casting times, like Mind Blast or Mind Flay), and put VE, and all of your DoTs on them. If you manage to get a fear off, your chances of winning increase substantially. A Warrior is most likely to use Berserker Rage as often as possible during the fight to render your Psychic Scream useless. Do not waste the cool down, just try healing (a situation where Healing Focus is very useful) while it's on and keep your DoTs on him. The ability to keep a mental count-down of spell durations is helpful with Berserker Rage. As soon as you think it's gone, Psychic Scream and use Mind Blast, Mind Flay, etc. Pay attention to which stance the warrior is in, Battle Stance is common for an initial Charge, but when they switch to Berserker Stance (noticeable by the large Dwarf head) he will then have access to Berserker Rage. Sometimes you can get off a fear quickly, between the initial warrior charge and their switching stances. An experienced warrior will try to strafe around your in order to avoid your spells. Avoid relying on Smite/Mind Blast unless they are at a distance. Throw a Vampiric Embrace on them, followed by a SW:P (and Vampiric Touch then Mind Flay if you're shadow specced). Keep your shield up and a win is almost guaranteed. Keeping Power Word: Shield on you also prevents the warrior from gaining the rage he needs to hurt you. Faking heals (must have left Shadowform): Commonly, to heal oneself during a warrior fight, a Priest would attempt to use Flash Heal. Warriors in Berserker Stance have a skill called "Pummel" which interrupts this spell and locks out heals for 4 seconds. If you think the warrior is going to use it, a good method to attempt to bypass this effect would be to begin casting Flash Heal, hit Escape to cancel the Flash Heal quickly, wait for the Pummel sound, and then cast it on you. "Faking" heals is common strategy in dueling. Keep in mind that faking twice costs 3 seconds in global cooldown, whereas the Pummel itself is a 4 second silence with a 10 second cooldown, so it is worth it to take the pummel rather than to fake and fail 3 times. Some warriors also have access to MS (Mortal Strike) which reduces healing by 50%. Do not drop Shadowform during this interval, as your healing will be ineffective. Warriors are usually a difficult fight for a priest, unless you can catch one out of berserking mode. If you are one on one, MC+Dots is another possible solution. Warlocks It is near impossible to beat a warlock who has a Felhunter out (interrupts spells) and constantly fears you. Just be thankful that you're Shadow, not Holy. Basically Silence right away, SW:P, VE, Dispel, Mind Blast, Shield, Mind Flay, with Fear as soon as you can get both the pet and the warlock at the same time. If they have Felhunter out chances are it'll interrupt you sometime, when this happens run THROUGH the warlock to cancel Shadowbolt or Immolate if its casting at the time. Trick is to constantly keep dispelling yourself (press alt-dispel to dispel without switching targets), to remove 2 of its 3 DOTS (Immolate and Corruption), which will do a lot of damage. Felhunter: Try to use Psychic Scream on them both early and have your Insignia of the Alliance/Horde ready, along with WotF for Undead. 5 points in Unbreakable Will will help you to go through the Fear and Spell Lock. Make sure you Power Word: Shield AFTER the Felhunter devours your buffs so it will last long enough for you to absorb some damage. It's often a good idea to give yourself all available buffs (even Feedback) so that the Felhunter Devours some of the more useless ones (if you're lucky). Before the real damage, the Warlock will probably DoT and Fear you. If you're a Dwarf or a Human, use Fear Ward or Feedback right after the first Devour Magic, and then Dispel what you can Felguard: There is no easy way of doing this. Equally geared shadow priests and warlocks have 50% chance of defeating each other according to skill, luck, and gear. The Felguard will do extremely heavy damage if ignored so try to fear it asap. Having shield and Inner Fire up is essential for you will receive heavy damage. Cast it early and be ready to cast it again after a good timed Silence. Succubus: The commonly used tactic would be to Seduce you and then Soul Fire. Since Seduce (which can be removed by WotF, although it might be a good idea to save it for a Fear) is a short range spell, try to avoid it and open the duel yourself with a DD spell, a DoT, and VE. If you're lucky enough to Blackout, use it to get close and use Psychic Scream on the Warlock. Save Silence for after the Fear because that's usually when Death Coil will be the spell of choice and that's when it gets ugly. Sometimes a Shadow priest will put a singe SW:P on the Succubus (with lots of +damage gear) in order to finish it off. Imp: Not usually out, but the best choice is usually to kill the imp immediately, since it has very low health, and can do significant damage/interruption. Be aware of the new Affliction spell Unstable Affliction when using Dispel on yourself or others. The damage you take after dispelling scales with the Warlock's +damage equipment, and is also capable of a critical strike. This is usually you're hardest fight. Conclusion The key stats in order are: *Stamina (can never have enough) *Resilience (at least 250 to be competitive) *Intellect/mana. Forget spirit or regen for pvp. A well geared priest can have 12k health, 8k mana and about 300-350 resilience. This lowers your Shadow damage and healing (to around about 800) but, in any organized PvP, priests are often the first target, and we need the stats to survive the initial burst. As a finishing note, I strongly advise all shadow priests to watch a few rank 13/14 shadow priests (or post 2.0.1 equivalents) in action to see how they adapt to different situations and the tactics they use. A lot can be learned from watching people more skilled than yourself. You could try reading up on the official forums, but I find them a little too depressing. Links *Shadowpriest.com: A forum dedicated to Shadowpriests *Shadow Priest Gear Category:GuidesCategory:PriestsCategory:PvP